Funny Eclare oneshots
by MunroChambersEliWilderAreLife
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots about random stuff trueclare and realeli tweet or adam and alli hanging out with eli or clare. Warning randomness WILL occur
1. Couple Names

So this is just a bunch of fan crazed eclare moments. I'm happy a mood to write another chapter for _What happened to Clare!_ Here goes nothing. This one is about Adam, Alli, Eli and Clare's recent tweets about Eli and Clare's couple name Eclare.

"Come on, that's the best couple name ever!" Adam said cheerfully.

"No, I can think of way better ones!" Clare said proudly.

"Like what?" Adam retorted.

"Actually I can't think of one right now." Clare said.

"Wow, nice" Eli said.

"Sorry, I'm too tired. Here why don't we ask, um, your brother, Drew." Clare said.

"HEY DREW" Adam shouted.

"Yeah?" Drew asked.

"We need your help with something." Adam answered.

"We were talking about couple names and Adam thinks that Eclare is an amazing couple name, but I think there are much better ones out." Clare said.

"That is a good one. But Adam, Clare's right, you can come up with much better ones, for example, Eli, what's the name of your last ex girlfriend?" Drew asked.

"Julia." Eli answered.

"Okay so Jeli, ha that's funny it sounds like Jelly." Drew said laughing.

"Great, both of my girlfriends' couple names with me are foods." Eli said.

"Consider yourself lucky! By the way thanks for making me hungry." Adam said.

"Okay that one wasn't so great, Clare, name one of your ex-boyfriends." Drew said.

"KC" Clare said.

"You dated KC, Guthrie?" All three boys asked at once.

"Yeah, for about 7 or 8 months last year, can we, I don't know just continue this and not play interrogate Clare, yea thanks." Clare said.

"Sure okay… Clare with a K, Klare!" Drew said triumphantly.

"Wow, you stink at this, let's ask someone else. Oh, there's Fiona! HEY PRINCESS FIONA!" Adam shouted.

"Yeah, what's up?" Fiona asked.

"I'm trying to prove that Eli and Clare's couple name, Eclare is the best couple name ever, but they don't believe me!" Adam said.

"Adam, we all know you're awesome but they're right." Fiona said.

"Prove it." Adam said upset that nobody agreed with him.

"Okay… I GOT IT! The best couple name ever!" Fiona said.

"What is it?" Adam asked curiously.

"Declare! It's super awesome, right? It's Clare's name with my brother Declan's name." Fiona said triumphantly.

"Fine you win." Adam said in defeat. "One question, how did that couple idea even come to your mind?"

Before Fiona could speak, embarrassingly about Clare, Clare covered Fiona's mouth and said "That's a whole other story, for a DIFFERENT day."


	2. Alli vs Adam

Adam: I'm a bigger Eclare Fan!

Alli: No! I am!

Adam: I came up with Eclare!

Alli: So, I was the one who told Clare that she should just face it, and that she was hopelessly in love with Eli!

Adam: If it wasn't for me, Eli and Clare wouldn't be together!

Alli: That's not true!

Adam: Yes it is.

Alli: Fine. Prove it.

Adam: Remember when Eli was ignoring Clare?

Alli: Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with it.

Adam: I was the one who told Clare where Eli lives so they could work things out!

Alli: Yeah, but I was involved with getting her and him together too.

Adam: No you weren't!

Alli: Yes I was!

Adam: Nuh uh!

Alli: Uh huh!

Adam: How?

Alli: I was the one who threw Clare's glasses in the street!

Adam: So you're proud of throwing Clare's glasses in the street?

Alli: You don't know?

Adam: Know what?

Alli: That's how Eli and Clare met. He ran her glasses over with Morty and told her she had pretty eyes. Some Eclare fan you are! Ha I win!

Adam: No you don't!

Alli: I think I do!

Adam: No! So what if you were there when they first met.

Alli: Its how the lovebirds met it's kind of important!

Adam: No!

Alli: Yes!

Adam: I was there for more important things in their relationship!

Alli: Oh, really! Like what?

Adam: I was there for there first kiss!

Alli: So?

Adam: So, it's a huge step in their relationship, as soon as Eli jumped his tongue down her throat you knew it was true love.

Alli: First off, GROSS! Second of all anyway could see that it was videotaped for god sake!

Adam: We totally have to play that at their wedding!

Alli: OMG! That's totally a great idea!

Adam: Anyway, I had to watch them make out for a 'school project'! I think I win!

Alli: No you don't, I win!

Adam: No, I win!

Alli: Hey, isn't that Eli and Clare over there?

Adam: Yeah, I think it is.

Alli: There coming over here!

Adam: Let's ask them which one of us helped more with getting them together!

Alli: Great idea!

Clare and Eli: Hey Adam, Alli.

Adam and Alli: Hey.

Adam: We have a question for you.

Clare: Sure, what's up?

Alli: Who helped the most with getting you guys together? I think I did, but Adam says he did.

Eli and Clare stared laughing.

Alli: What's so funny?

Eli: You're both wrong.

Adam: Huh?

Clare: Ms. Dawes did.

Alli: I. Don't. Follow.

Clare: Who set us up as English partners?

Adam: Ms. Dawes.

Eli: And who handed me Romeo and Juliet as the play we would modernize for that project?

Alli: Ms. Dawes?

Eli: Wow, for a gifted student you sure catch on slow.

Clare: Eli, be nice.

Eli: Nah, I'm good.

Clare: Sorry Alli, I tried. Bye guys.

Adam and Alli: Bye.


End file.
